Oh Yeah Did I Mention
by Lookat.theFlowers.23
Summary: So here you have it my SPN/TWD story I said I was going to do. Takes place season3:episode1 of TWD and around season8 of SPN. Sam is tired of Dean treating him like a lost sick damaged puppy. Beth is tired of everyone calling her weak, useless, and little. Only one person can understand one another's feelings. [bad summary SORRY] This is SAMxBETH... ratings may change ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Supernatural/Walking Dead crossover… my couple pairing is Sam&Beth… main focused friendship is probably going to be Castiel&Beth, but of course you have your original friendship from the shows. Takes place in season three:episode one; when they are on the road trying to find a new home. Around season eight or Supernatural.**

**Ratings: T (might change)  
Pairing: Beth/Sam  
Crossover: Supernatural/Walking Dead**

**So yeah this might or might not end up being a good story considering all the stories I've written are just Walking Dead.**

**P.S- Ages[main focused characters]: Sam_34**

**Beth_17**

**Dean_37**

**Castiel_ Really old, but by looks 35**

**Yeah I'm sure you can just make up ages for the rest of them. Please if you don't watch Supernatural this might be very confusing; I'd suggest you just GOOGLE the show or wiki it. But if you don't it doesn't really matter just pretend they are OC, but I don't own any of it.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Sam's POV**_

We really couldn't stop the apocalypse. It might not be The Rising of Lucifer, but it was most defiantly _the_ apocalypse. I looked over at Dean who was carefully watching the road.

"Dean are you alright?" I knew he wasn't, but I still felt like I needed to ask.

"Sammy it's the damn apocalypse! How do you think I'm doing?" He hissed.

"Dean it's already been a year or so since the infection started. You should kind of be use to this question by now," Dean's knuckles turned white as his grip tightens on the steering wheel.

"I know… I know. It's just that I wish we could have stopped this," His voice was low, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Dean you know we couldn't have stopped it even if we tried. It was just too big of a job for us to handle," It was true. It was so serious that even the demons had run back to hell and the angels fly back to heaven.

"Yeah well so much for being hunters," He whispered. I sighed turning back to look out the window again. The glass was smeared with blood. Not any supernatural being blood, but blood of the un-dead blood.

_**Beth's POV**_

I held the axe tightly in my hands. I was shaking not only of fear, but of being nervous as well. I never even killed a walker yet and here they expect me to defend the car with our supplies and keep watch while they talk. I looked at the forest that lied ahead of me; I narrowed my eyes. I jumped slightly when I heard the sound of a car engine.

"Who started the damn car?" Daryl looked around, but then noticed none of our cars were turned on. He looked at me and I gave a shrug.

"It ain't our car… it's whoever that is," Lori pointed to a black car that was driving towards us.

"Bethie come here," I walked right next to my daddy. We all watched as car came closer and closer.

_**Dean's POV**_

I looked at the group of people who became clearer to see. I slowed the car down until it came to a full stop. I looked over at Sammy who didn't notice that we've stopped. I hit Sam's arm which caused him to look at me.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his arm.

"There are actual people right in front my car. Let's go say hi," I smirked before opening the car door and getting out. Sam following my lead.

**Yeah…yeah I know it's stupid. Gosh someone help me with this! I need some advice for this. REVIEW! It is short I know. Will get longer like the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though there are three reviews I love them all! Oh yeah did I mention this is chapter two. Sorry it took a while… REVIEW please. P.S check my other stories they are as interesting as this or even more depending on how you see it.**

**CHAPTER 2-**

_**Beth's POV**_

__The car stopped and daddy pulled me closer. I wanted to pull away, but I knew I couldn't. Two men, two handsome men, stepped out of the car. One was shorter than the other; the shorter one had a bid goofy smile-smirk thing while the taller one had a worried look.

"Hi," The shorter one said. Instantly, Daryl held his crossbow up to the two men keeping them in their place. "Okay I see you don't like saying 'hi' back." Daryl let loose a growl of some sort at the man.

"Dean," The taller one hissed.

"What? I was just saying 'hi' but the man put a damn crossbow in my face," The short man was amusing for some reason. I smiled a little and giggled on accident causing everyone to look at me. I blushed at everyone's gaze.

"Sorry," I whispered looking down at the ground. When I felt everyone's gaze shift off me back to the men, I looked back up.

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. I'm Sam and that of course is my brother Dean," The named Sam said. Rick walked over to them and gave Daryl a look. Daryl put his crossbow down, but still eyed the men.

"I'm Rick. That's my wife Lorie and my son Carl," Rick pointed to his family. "That is T-dog and Carol," T-dog smiled at them while Carol did nothing. "Then there's Maggie and Glenn," Maggie and Glenn glared at the men. "That there is Hershel and his daughter Beth," The short one sent me a wink causing me to blush. "And you've already met Daryl."

"It's nice to meet you all," Sam said politely.

"Same," Rick said. "We can trust ya'll right?"

"Of course," Dean smiled at Rick. "Question is can we trust _you_ people?"

"Of course," I said in the same tone Dean had said it in without even realizing I said it out loud.

"Beth," Maggie hissed.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I looked at the ground once again.

_**Dean's POV**_

__I smirked at the little blonde, Beth I think it was?

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," I said to the girl who was looking at the ground. I felt Sam's gaze glare into my soul. The girl looked up just a little, but then quickly looked back down.

"Dean," Sam once again hissed my name causing me to roll my eyes.

"What?" I looked up at Sam with innocent filled eyes. Sam shook his head in disapproval.

"Once again I'm sorry for his behavior," All the sudden the blonde spoke once again.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," She said with even realizing she was saying it in the same tone I used. I'm sure she didn't even realize she was talking out loud.

"Beth," The Maggie said once again. Beth looked up confused.

"Yes?" She looked so innocent.

"Yer' talkin' out loud again girl," The crossbow redneck snapped at her.

"Oh," She whispered looking at the ground again.

"Sorry about my daughter. She usually doesn't act like this," The old guy said looking down at his daughter with disapproval.

_**Sam's POV**_

The Beth girl seemed to have it rough. She kept getting snapped at for saying something. Like Dean does to me when I try being nice or something.

"It's fine. Do you guys have a place we can stay at?" I asked. Rick looked at Daryl who nodded.

"Yeah we do. You can with us as long as you don't try anything," I nodded.

"Thank you," Rick gave me a nod. We watched as the people got into cars and we got into ours. Daryl got on his bike and led the way to wherever this place was. A prison soon came into view.

**So just a little Sam's POV… so anyway ya'll better REVIEW.**

**Love ya'll- Bethernor ;***


End file.
